


Underage

by FangirlWriter1824



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, rustywhump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWriter1824/pseuds/FangirlWriter1824
Summary: (set in season 3 before Rusty knows Sharon might adopt him)LAPD comes across the body of a young male prostitute. Everything hits the fan when they discover that Rusty used to know the victim. Follow as the LAPD work to find the killer while trying to help one of their own through memories of the past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT BETA READ AND IS BEING EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I apologize in advance for how annoying it might look, I just wanted to post it so I could see it. Also sorry it might suck, never wrote anything like this before so plz be kind! Also, there is language in this story that I don't agree with but used for the story so there is your warning. enjoy!   
> also this story involves references to past child abuse/rape of a character in Major Crimes that im sure if your here you know exactly who this story is going to be about but angsty and is only 5 chaps unless youse want more.

"Can someone tell me why we are out in West Hollywood at 5 in the morning?" Provenza exclaimed as he arrived at the scene of the crime. 

"Im sorry Lieutenant," Amy Sykes said as she walked around the body of the victim. "But you're going to want to take a look at this." 

Provenza went to the body. It was a young man wearing a pair of boxers, face up on the pavement, next to a dumpster. "Kendall, what can you tell us?"

The coroner looked up. "Your victim is a male, by the looks of him i'd say no older than 17. The victim was hit from behind with a blunt object on the right side of the skull. Once he was on the ground, he was kicked multiple times in the ribs as you can see from the bruising here. Finally, the wound that killed him, this stab wound right through the stomach. Your victim bled out. Rigor hasn't set in yet so less than 12 hours ago. I'd say late late night sometime your victim died." 

Julio walked over to the body. "The body was discovered this morning by the trash collectors coming to pick up the dumpster for the weekly pickup. They called it in as soon as they found him. We found no ID on site." 

"Alright, Buzz, see if any stores near by have surveillance. Andy, anybody see anything?" Provenza ordered

"One young man said he saw fighting but couldn't see who did it and ran away before the fight ended." Andy reported 

"Okay, send out some black and whites and see if anyone can find the young man." Provenza said "And i'll call the Captain and let her know what we found"

******

Back in the murder room. 

"Okay so what do we know?" Captain Sharon Raydor asked her team

"We know he is a half naked young man, in West Hollywood, who was beaten and stabbed on a Saturday night/Sunday morning."Provenza said walking into the room. "has anyone seen Morales yet to confirm COD?" 

"I am on my way in a few minutes, Lieutenant, with Tao" the Captain said. "But first lets put out notice to missing persons, see if anyone has gone missing in the past few days and see if any match the description of our young man. Tao with me." 

When Sharon and Tao arrived at the morgue Morales was waiting by the door. "Captain, i'm not sure you're going to like what you find." 

"What is it doctor."

"Your victim, I took his fingerprints and sent them to be ran but nothing so far. Your victim was around 17 years old based off of the skull formation. He was definitely kicked around before hand, several of his ribs are broken. But the stab is what did him in I'm afraid. This head wound here, looks like it was done by a long flat object."

"What part of this would upset the Captain enough for you to comment on it?" Tao asked the Doctor

"When young men around this age come in I will usually do a check for signs of sexual assault and sadly, from the looks of it, this young man experienced this before his death. But he's also not the first victim I have seen like this, but they all came in from other counties so they were never linked. I can send over the records." 

********

The Majors Crimes division of the LAPD was buzzing when news came back of a serial killer of young men when Rusty walked in on his way to his super cubical. He looked at the board and stopped in his tracks. "Randy? He's dead?"

All the officers turned to look at the future legal son of the Captain. "Rusty, you know this young man?" 

Rusty began to look a bit uncomfortable. "Umm, yea. We uh worked in West Hollywood together back when, you know... What.. What happened to him?" Rusty said rubbing the back of his head. he couldn't take his eyes off of the murder board. 

"He was murdered sometime last night. Rusty why don't you go wait in my office?" Captain said 

"yeah okay."

"Okay, so we have a name, and we know he was working as a prostitute and he's young so he is possibly homeless, Julio, Sykes go visit nearby homeless centers and see if we can dig anything up." 

In the captain office, Rusty is nervously pacing. Sharon walked in and immediately was hit with question from Rusty, "What happened? when? Do you have any suspects yet?"

"Rusty, please take a seat, and breathe for me," the Captain said, "We will sort this out, I promise. How close where you and, Randy?" 

"He was my guy you know? We where both young and when we where on each others turf one day instead of trying to fight me like some of the others did he just said, 'hi I'm Randy, your new best friend' and from then on we looked out for each other you know." Rusty said standing up again, "but then he left LA to go back home or something and I haven't seen him in like two years."

Sharon just gave Rusty a hug as he started to tear up, "Where did you find him?" 

"West Hollywood" Rusty looked up at his guardian, shocked. 

"In a back alley near a dentist and a bar? bright neon signs?" He asked quickly and watched as Sharon nodded her head, "oh God, this is my fault." 

"No, no Rusty, this is not your fault" Sharon Bega but was interrupted by Rusty

"yes, yes it was. He was there, looking for me. That was our meet up spot at night where we would both go to check in with each other to make sure we were both okay. And he probably went there looking for me and oh my god, I killed Randy."

"Honey, no. look at me," Sharon grabbed Rusty's head lightly to make sure eye contact was made and held while she spoke, "this was not your fault. Someone murdered this young boy and I promise you. Rusty, I will find whoever did this to him I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT BETA READ AND IS BEING EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I apologize in advance for how annoying it might look, I just wanted to post it so I could see it. Also sorry it might suck, never wrote anything like this before so plz be kind! Also, there is language in this story that I don't agree with but used for the story so there is your warning. enjoy!   
> also this story involves references to past child abuse/rape of a character in Major Crimes that im sure if your here you know exactly who this story is going to be about but angsty and is only 5 chaps unless youse want more.

Back in the murder room, the team was hard at work. "Buzz," Andy Flynn said, "Did you find any surveillance we can use to narrow anything?"

Buzz walked over to the projector and plugged in his computer. "Dentist was a no-go, only cameras in operation where the ones inside, ones outside where just dummy cameras. The bar though," He says pulling up the video, "just sent me their video feed from that night shift and look at this"

They all gathered around the screen to watch as Sharon came out of her office with Rusty in tow. "Right here," Buzz said pointing to a silver dot on the screen, "you can see a silver sedan of some type pull up outside the back entrance to the bar, and then something is tossed out the back and we lose the picture to the darkness, then right there,"

"well that looks like a knife to me" says Lieutenant Provenza, "How bad a criminal do you have to be to get yourself on video with the murder weapon?"

"But that's all we have Lieutenant" Julio child in, "other than the silver car and the flash of silver we are thinking is the knife and a bunch of shadows, we have next to oohing to go on." 

"But it's a start" the Captain said. "Mike, Julio, I want you back out canvasing the area, someone had to see something in an area like that. Andy, Amy I want you to retrace all possible routes from an area as nice as Hollywood for a car like that, check traffic cams, DMV registrations everything-- I want this car found."

Before everyone got up to go follow their orders, Rusty said, "please find his killer. Please." then he turned into his cubicle behind Buzz, put in his headphones, and pulled out his homework. Everyone knew it was just a distraction, but they let him have his space. 

On the streets of West Hollywood, Tao and Julio were talking to all the young men they could, showing a picture fo their victim, Randy Sveane. One boy came running up to them after seeing them finish up talking to another boy. 

"Are you here to help find Randy?" the boy asked, 

Julio pulled out his picture of Randy, "is this the Randy you are talking about?" the boy nodded. "What do you know about Randy?"

"I saw him yesterday. We both work a similar beat you could say and we ran into each other a lot. But yesterday he was arguing with a man, it was loud too. I figured it was about the man not paying what he was asking for, but then all of a sudden it stopped and Randy got in his car."

"What kind of car was it?" Tao probed, 

"I think it was grey, yeah definitely grey, but it was a nice car. man definitely had money so I thought randy was getting a lucky one last night. people with more money have more riding on them not getting caught with us so they pay us good ya know." the boy continued. 

"Do you know why Randy was here?" Julio asked, "Why was he out here I mean. We had information that he went home, why did he come back?"

"Oh I don't know much about that. He always said he would rather be out here than back in Kansas but I don't really know why he was here other than that. Oh, he did mention something about surprising a friend but that's all I know."

"Is Randy going to be okay though? Do you know where he is?" the boy asked after he was met with silence from the two detectives who had yet to introduce themselves. 

Tao took the lead in breaking the news, "Im sorry to inform you, but Randy was killed sometime last night. Do you know of anyone who might have waned to hurt him or anyone else?" 

"What? NO! Randy was the nicest of all of us. He looked out for others and if anyone had any problems with a, ah, date, he would track down the guy or be ready for him next time he showed up. He would go on about how he couldn't protect his one friend this one time and it was apparently really bad, dude messed this kid up big time, but Randy was always looking out for the guy. Said if we ever saw someone like this or got a weird vibe to tell him. He wanted revenge for something that happened like years ago." 

Tao after a second said, "would you mind coming with us to take your statement officially for the record," the kid looked like he was about to bounce so Tao quickly added, "it would really be helpful for us finding out who did this to your friend. I promise, no-one here is looking to give you a hard time." 

The boy nodded and said "fine. And the name is Patrick." Julio turned around to look at the kids as they were walking back toward their car,, "Im detective Sanchez and that is detective Tao." 

Back in the murder room Amy and Andy where also struck with a stroke of luck. "Captain!" Amy called, they had been watching traffic cams of people who ran red lights as of last night. it was a lot of lights and sadly a lot of citizens who would be getting tickets but they had been able to narrow down a pretty decent sized list of cars and owners. "We have a list here of five cars, all light shaded sedans who ran reds last night in the area entering or leaving our target zone."

"Good, let's start there. I want all five of these drivers here within the hour, I don't care if you have to pull them out fo work or school or a meeting, I want them here Sykes." 

Amy nodded, "yes Ma'am" She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and left with Flynn to go track down the five men. Provenza was putting print outs of DMV pictures on the murder board. 

Dylan Gould: Age 37 

Stephen Host: Age 40

Fred Myles: Age 28 

Andrew Signer: Age 32

Luke Ado: Age 34

Suddenly, Julio and Mike walk in with a young boy and take him straight to interview room one. "Julio?" Provenza asks, "what do you have?"

"This young boy saw our victim last night, sir" Julio explained, "he saw a grey car pull away with Randy inside it, said randy and the man where arguing about something first" 

Sharon chimed in, "okay so now we have a color, grey, which of those men have grey cars?" 

Buzz looked at the files on his computer, "says here Andrew and Stephen both have grey sedans and where caught running a red light last night, leaving our perimeter zone."

"Provenza," the captain said, "Called Andy and Amy and tell them to focus on those two and bring them in." Sharon turned, "Mike, since you and judo seemed to have gained the boys trust, have him give you a statement about everything he knows about Randy and what he saw last night. I want it on video and on the record, thank you." 

The men headed back and once they got the statement recorded Julio drove Patrick back where they picked him up. 

They arrived back just as Amy came in with their first suspect, Andrew Signer. She took him straight back to interview room two. "look, you two wouldn't tell me why I was brought here, I have rights you know." Andrew said as he was walking back with Amy, "look if this is about last night, I can explain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT BETA READ AND IS BEING EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I apologize in advance for how annoying it might look, I just wanted to post it so I could see it. Also sorry it might suck, never wrote anything like this before so plz be kind! Also, there is language in this story that I don't agree with but used for the story so there is your warning. enjoy!  
> also this story involves references to past child abuse/rape of a character in Major Crimes that im sure if your here you know exactly who this story is going to be about but angsty and is only 5 chaps unless youse want more.

"Hold up Sykes," the Captain said intrigued by the mans turn of phrase. "I'd very much like to know what Mr. Signer here means by that." She gave a look to Buzz who quickly grabbed his camera. 

"Look can we pretend last night never happened? please? it was a mistake I know but what will my girlfriend think if she ever found out? Andrew said pacing 

"Walk me through last night Andrew" Sharon said, slightly disturbed by the mans nonchalance 

"Look, was it a mistake? yes, but I am getting married soon, I just wanted one last night of freedom, I didn't think any harm would happen?"

"Mr. Signer, what did you do last night?" the Captain pressed again wanting to get to the point 

"I cheated ma'am. On my fiancé. Oh no what will she think? or does she already know, is she here? is that why I am here? look was I a little tipsy yesterday? yes should I have been in that part of town yesterday no, but it had a bar with ladies in it and I needed someone to talk to you know? and Candy, she listened you know. And then bam I ran out of there after a fe drinks hopped in my car and drove home to my fiancé. I can go back and pay the tab if that's what this is about. I promise I did not mean any harm I was just drunk and stupid and oh god, im going to jail aren't I? oh god, what a I goign to tell Delaney? She'll never want to marry me now..." 

"Andrew, Andrew! Mr. Signer, please pull yourself together. We are not here to ask you about your escapades of infidelity" Provenza snapped tired o hearing the young man go on and on about his feelings. 

Signer looked up and stared at everyone one. "What? then why am I here?" he asked looking at the room more closely before his eyes settled on the murder board. "wh-wh-why does that board have my picture on it? What am I a suspect of?" 

The captain sighed, satisfied that the young man was clueless about a murder. "We are investigating the murder of a young boy last night in West Hollywood where we have your car running red lights leaving the area, Id say in a hurry." Provenza started 

The young man looked frightened, "woah woah woah woah I didn't do anything the sort, you can ask Candy, I was talking to her all night, until I left, I admit in a hurry, but that was t get back to my fiancé not away from a come scene I swear! Please don't tell my wife!" Andrew begged 

The major crimes unit looked to Captain Raydor for the next move. "Detective Sykes, take Mr. Siner back where you picked him up. it obviously wasn't him"

"yea" Provenza said, "not start enough to commit murder of a fish" 

"Hey!" Andrew yelled as he was being led away after hearing the comment. 

Buzz looked around, "I guess that narrows it down to the last guy right? Stephan Host." 

"What do we have about him Mike?" Julio asked, 

"He is 40 years old. Lives with his wife and a daughter right here in LA county. Went to UCLA for his undergrad and again for his law degree. He is a lawyer it looks like for a production company. He has a record from being arrested at a protest back in '03 about the war it looks like. other than that, we have nothing." Tao said after reading the back ground check. "Maybe, we will get lucky and the lawyer will be just as open as our young friend Andrew was?"

They could hear Andy coming down the hallway, "I just again, want to thank you sir for coming down here to help us out. I apologize for any inconvenience this may bring onto your busy schedule." Andy said loud enough to act as a warning and the screen was puled down to cover up the murder board. 

As the man entered the room all movement stopped, there was silence for a solid second while everyone took in who they knew was their suspect in the murder of Rusty's friend. Speaking of Rusty, he chose that moment to walk out of his cubicle and pulled out the headphones staring at the man in front of him. 

Stephen and Rusty held each others stares as everyone in the rooms seemed to unfreeze an it seemed Stephen did too. "Oh no, this is not about that little shit is it? You ruined my life you little fag. I got fired because of you!" He yelled as he tried to charge at Rusty who was frozen on the spot. It caught everyone off guard and Stephen was able to out maneuver both Flynn and Julio the first time and slammed his fist into Rusty's face before climbing on top of him and beginning to punch. "Still like it rough you disgusting---"

Stephen did not get to finish that though as Julio's body slammed into his from the side and Julio was on top of him wailing his fists to keep the man subdued under him. 

"Rusty!" Sharon yelled "oh my god!" Buzz came over to help Rusty sit up but Rusty was still unresponsive, still frozen as he had been since he saw the man. He seemed to register someone near him and flung out his hands yelling, "no, stop! don't touch me, please! let me go, let me go please I won't tell anyone! I promise! please let me go, no stop!" Rusty was hyperventilating now and would not let anyone near him.

Julio had calmed down is fighting as he heard Rusty's cries and he did not want his reaction to him the case they were about to make against the man. "Oh shut up! I didn't do nothin you didn't ask for. no one goes to that area unless they like it rough and you liked it rough didn't you!"Stephen yelled from under Julio laughing like a maniac at the situation he had caused 

"Is that why I'm here? you finally grew a pair and found me? I knew we had a connection from the moment I saw ya all those years ago. and now look at you, back here with me. man, if I had known that I would have never tried to get with the friend of yours to find you, I am sure you would have picked me up one day on your own anyway." The man kept talking as he was dragged off the floor very roughly and brought into interview room 2 and handcuffed to the table and seat. 

Back in the murder room Sharon was still trying to get something other than yelps of fear out of Rusty who seemed to be caught in a flashback on the floor. Sharon felt tears slip down her cheeks as there was nothing she could do to change the pas, but she knew she sure as hell could change the future. 17 or not, she was adopting the boy she already loved and cared for like a son. 

Rusty soon started to come back to them after some coaxing from Amy and Sharon a males voice, Amy said could set him off again into another flashback. the only thing that could be heard was the heavy sounds of Rustys breathing and Amy telling Rusty, " Rusty, you are safe, you are not on the streets, you are here, in the Major crimes division of the LAPD. Come on bud, I now you know my voice well enough, im sure you hear it every time you get in a car from the amount of times I had to correct your driving. Sharon is here too. just open your eyes for me and see. Your mom," Sharon smiled sweetly at Amy, "is right here. And she isn't going anywhere"

Slowly Rusty seemed to become more and more aware of his surroundings. "Mom?" he cried, "I am right here" Sharon replied as Rusty pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever received. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Rusty cried into his mothers shoulders as she shh-ed him and told him there was nothing to be sorry for. Rusty seemed to become aware of the amount of people watching him and he looked at Julio "thank you" he said 

Julio nodded, "no problem. i'd do it again, gladly" Julio tested the waters and pu a hand out, when Rusty flinched he pulled it back. Rusty apologized again. "don't worry about it" Julio said 

Sharon let Rusty stand up on his own and let him walk into her office where he collapsed into a chair. Sharon looked at Amy, "Thank you Amy. I let my worried mother brain clog my officer brain. thank you for helping him."

"No thanking necessary. When I came back from Kabul I volunteered at the VA and saw volunteers help vets with PTSD, figured this couldn't be much different. He just went through a different kind of warfare."

Provenza stood up. "Now," he said, "how about we go nail this son of a bitch to the wall. Call DDA Hobbs, I want this man on platter I want him dead. Buzz did you get all that on film?"

Buzz nodded, "Yeah, I never turned it off from when the first guy came in."

"Good," Provenza said, "now let's go get a confession, it seems he already was too proud to make one for statutory rape of a minor, lets' see how he feels about adding on first degree murder as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT BETA READ AND IS BEING EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I apologize in advance for how annoying it might look, I just wanted to post it so I could see it. Also sorry it might suck, never wrote anything like this before so plz be kind! Also, there is language in this story that I don't agree with but used for the story so there is your warning. enjoy!   
> also this story involves references to past child abuse/rape of a character in Major Crimes that im sure if your here you know exactly who this story is going to be about but angsty and is only 5 chaps unless youse want more.

Sharon went to enter the room but Flynn stopped her. "Cap, are you sure you should go in there right now? I think Rusty might need you more? And I don't know how the court would feel knowing you questioned the man who all but admitted point blankly that he committed statutory rape of a minor and trying to nail him for murder in the first. Let Provenza and I take this one, please." 

Sharon sighed leaning up against the door Andy stopped her for walking through. "You are absolutely right. we need this to go as easy as possible but wait for Hobbs before you go in. She needs to be here to be able to wake the deal. he needs to go away for what he did."

"And he will"

"Hobbs is here!" Tao yelled as he watched Amy go in to check on Rusty fro Sharon, knowing she needed to be in electronics. 

"yes I am here, what is going on?"Hobbs asked "Provenza called me to get here ASAP and I figured for him to call it had to be big. What are we looking at? "

"You're looking at a man who is going to get the death penalty." Provenza said "that man, if he can even e called a man, raped Rusty when he was younger and still on the streets, then murdered his friend Randy by stabbing him and beating him to death. Now he will get a needle in the arm, a firing squad, electric chair, I don't care but he needs the maximum." 

They had all been thinking it, but no one expected it to be Provenza to voice it. 

"no," a voice came from behind them all. Rusty had one out of the office when he heard Provenza getting loud. "I can't be the reason fro another death. please. As nice as it would be to finally be able to feel like I can breathe again he has a wife and a kid if I remember correctly. She doesn't deserve to lose her father like that. do anything else you want but I don't want to be the reason someone else dies. please." by the time rusty stops speaking it comes out in a whisper. 

"I will see what I can do Rusty, but if they get confession it is my job to seek appropriate punishment for the crimes and I will do my best to judge that with your opinion in mind but sometimes I can't help i a judge wants to change what I file, okay?" DDA Hobbs explained, not knowing any of the major details but clearly seeing the big picture as to what happened. 

"Now," Provenza Said, "lets go get another confession and tie this all up." 

When Andy and Provenza walked in the room Stephen looked up with a cold stare. "So what? He claiming I did something to him? He is alive aint he? I didn't do anything he didn't want me to." 

Andy and Provenza shared a look. "Well, it seems you're not the best lawyer? You work a film company, no?"

"Not in a while, I quit."

"More like fired." Buzz said in electronics, "he was caught manhandling a PA and was fired to stop charges from going through" 

Andy looked the man right in the face, "So how do your wife and daughter feel about your infatuation with underage boys? Your daughter is around this age, no?

"My daughter is a junior at Berkley, got nothing to do with this." 

"Okay, well I'm tired of dancing around this. But before we begin, you are under arrest for the murder of Randy Sveane, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state." Provenza said curtly

"Im a lawyer, I know my rights. I don't need a lawyer. This is bullshit" Stephen said 

"So then you don't mind telling us what happened between you and Randy last night?" Andy said cutting off what he was sure to be a long drawn out speech about his innocence. 

"I don't know what your talking about. I never would touch a child like that"

"Sure you would. Same way you just assaulted a minor out in the open, in a police station. You're not that bright so let's cut the bs, shall we?" Provenza said

"Oh, you don't know that guy the way I do" Stephen said with a crooked smile on his face. "I know him better than anyone I promise you that."

"Is that so?" Andy said, "Well, tell me, how well do you know this kid you claim you do?"

"Ohh we go way back. But he is no minor, he was 18. So no crime you can change me with. He was always my favorite ya know. We had some fun nights, or at least I did. I paid well so he would always get in my car and we would go have a fun time. You know, Rusty? That's his name right? Rusty always was good at his job I will give him that. Rough and hard we did it. But that was years ago and again he was an adult."

"that guy, you claim to how so well, is only 17, and a minor. And you just admitted to statutory rape of a minor." Provenza said slowly, trying not to lose his temper the man for the way he talked about Rusty. Te smirk was immediately gone from his face. 

"Wait. hold on now. He was 18, now heed be like 20."

"Did the kid you pummeled in the hallway look like a 20 year old to you?" Andy growled, "no because he is 17. and you knew he wasn't 18. Im sure you like them young. am I right? was that what was happening last night with Randy?"

Stephen slammed his hands, still cuffed, onto the table in anger. "What did that little shit tell you? That I was evil? That I raped him? If his friend would have just told me where I could find him nothing would have happened." His eyes grew eight sizes, realizing his mistake in his anger. "fuck" he whispered

"you could say that again. so here is the deal. You tell us everything we want to know about what happened last night, we will charge you with murder in the first, and aggravated assault of a minor, and take death off the table. People in prison, as I'm sure you know, don't take well to child molesters and child rapists." Provenza said, angered death was not on the table as per Rusty's wishes. 

"As a lawyer yourself, Im are your aware as to how generous this deal is and it is on the table for limited time otherwise I see an IV with your nam eon it in the near future." Andy said

"fuck, okay fine. death off the table? no rape charges?" Provenza just nodded 

"fine. Last night was an accident"

"oh it sure looked it" Andy said "what happened?"

"All I wanted was to know if Rusty was still working, and where I could find him. And the guy flipped on me telling me to stay away from him and I should be ashamed of myself for what I did to him years ago. I tried to explain that I was only trying to help Rusty, he was clearly homeless and I was just trying to help."

"Oh yeah. Sex for hire, giving him money for sex at the age of 15. im sure you were a great help." Andy yelled getting the man frazzled and angry 

"Fine! yes! I knew he wasn't an adult. he was too innocent but I made sure he wasn't. I hardened him up, literally" he said with a sick smirk, "for the streets. taught him everything he knew. And soon, he gladly was gettin in my car, didn't take much convincing. Didn't start making a fuss until eventually he started switching up his place. I heard rumors of him from others but no one ever was the same as my boy."

Provenza was ready to snap. "Last night. What happened?"

"I was looking for my boy. but the kid I asked wasn't being very helpful and we started arguing. said he could help me out instead of finding the boy. I couldn't believe it. This asshole was protecting my kid, he was hiding him from me. I asked him to show me where Rusty used to go for old times sake, you know. And eventually after our evening was over. I asked what happened to Rusty and tat kid had the nerve to say he was safe from me. from me? I couldn't believe it. so I grabbed a piece of wood from next to the dumpster and I hit him over the head, I beat the shit outta that faggot and then I grabbed my pocket knife from my pants and I stabbed him."

the room was silent. electronics was silent. it was like the world stopped spinning for the LAPD while they all absorbed what the man was saying. 

sliding over a notepad Andy said, "write it all down. now. or the deal is gone and you are the next inmate on death row."

Stephan began to laugh, "if you would have asked Rusty at that time, he would say he loved me. I showed him the most love he will ever get or ever deserve." 

"You were grooming him." Andy said in sick shock 

"that is where you are wrong." Provenza said getting up angrily and leaving the room with Andy. An officer went in the watch the statement be written. 

Provenza walked into electronics to see it silent. he could feel the tension. "Hobbs, you make sure that man gets death, make it seem like the judge changed the deal, ask the judge to change the deal, I don't care. Thats our kid and he was trying to groom him for his sick pleasure." All Andrea could do was nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT BETA READ AND IS BEING EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I apologize in advance for how annoying it might look, I just wanted to post it so I could see it. Also sorry it might suck, never wrote anything like this before so plz be kind! Also, there is language in this story that I don't agree with but used for the story so there is your warning. enjoy!   
> also this story involves references to past child abuse/rape of a character in Major Crimes that im sure if your here you know exactly who this story is going to be about but angsty and is only 5 chaps unless youse want more.

Meanwhile in Sharons office, after rusty burst into electronics asking for no death penalty. 

Sharon followed quickly behind her son as he went in. She could hear him begging for no death penalty. she knew he felt as if his friends death was his fault. She knew he was blaming himself and she was also afraid of how this would impede on the progress he had been making over the years under her care. It had been a while since he has tried using yelling and complaining as a defense for things he didn't want to talk or think about. He was in a much better mental health state tan he had been when he first came into her care, begging for a mother who did not deserve his love. Teaching him the proper ways to deal with stress and anxiety, getting him to talk with Dr. Joe on a regular basis, beginning to chose classes for college and he was almost done with high school. He had a future and she did not want this chance interaction to throw a wrench into all his hard work. 

"rusty," she said holding her arm out without making a move to touch him, "lets go back to my office. Amy, could you please join us?" Amy nodded, understanding why the Captain was requesting she join her. Leaving Andrea, Tao, Sanchez, and Buzz to watch from electronics. 

"We need this guy to take the deal. I won't let Rusty take the stand again against someone who tried to hurt him. I cant." Buzz said after a few moments of silence while listening to Stephen try to cover up his crimes. 

"If he knows what is good for him," Sanchez said, "he will. Believe me."

"Julio is right," Tao said, "He will crack and tell us everything we wanna know and im sure a lot of stuff we never needed to know." Tao was pacing. As a father himself, with two boys in college he couldn't imagine what the captain was feeling as the boys mother, if this had happened to his son, god he would be in jail already for murder. 

In Sharons office Rusty was pacing. "please Sharon, let me hear what he is saying. God this is terrible. How could this happen? Everyone is gonna know everything in there. No one will ever treat me the same now."

"Rusty," Sharon said softly, reaching a hand across the table towards her sons hand only to watch it quickly be snatched away, "no one here would treat you any different. everyone here loves you and only want to protect you." 

"No. this wasn't part of the plan. no-one was supposed to know. Sharon please make them stop." Rusty begged 

Sharon looked at him sadly, knowing she couldn't not investigate the death of a child. She could see bruises benign to form on his face and wanted nothing more than to go in there and beat the answers out the man herself. 

"At least I will definitely have something new to talk about with Dr. Joe." Rusty said trying to distract himself, hoping to lighten the mood that was so thick he felt like was gonna choke on it. 

"yes," Sharon said "that is certainly true."

"Rusty stopped pacing for a moment and asked to no one in particular, "do you think he will take a deal because I really want this to be over, not just for me, but for Randy." Sharon and Amy stayed quiet knowing he was getting this off his chest for himself. "He saved me once you know. Helped me stay away from that guy, said he was gonna try and take me upstate somewhere but I couldn't ya know? My mom was out there and I didn't want to leave and Randy helped me."

Amy looked at rusty, "That man wanted to take you upstate? Like away from LA and his own family?"

"I don't know, I guess it was a long time ago, I dint really get what was going on but Randy I guess did? He helped me stay in LA." Rusty said beginning to pace again, not knowing what else to do until Julio opened the door making rusty jump in shock. 

"We got him." Julio said, "he is writing his statement now. He admitted to everything and took the deal." 

"Oh thank god." rusty said collapsing into a chair. leaning forwards and rubbing his hands on his face in relief. All of a sudden rusty burst up from the chair, was out the door, and banging on the door to electronics. "Buzz! Buzz!" he yelled through the door banging on it, then testing it seeing the door to electronic s was unlocked yanked it open, "Buzz please. tell me you didn't listen. Please Buzz tell me you turned off the sound."

Buzz looked around at the others. He hadn't realized how much he seemed to really mean to Rusty. Rusty took his silence as a yes and started shaking his head no, "no no no please." tears finally left his eyes. Buzz got up and walked towards Rusty, who in turn took a shaky step back out of instinct which only made the tears fall faster. Buzz didn't give up, he knew Rusty needed him. 

Rusty had never felt so angry and out of control in his life. He was finally just able to breathe again, he had lost his mom, worked the streets, was almost killed by a crazy man, saved by an amazing women and given a family in the LAPD, had gone through threatening letters and his testimony. He thought was finally going to be able to put his past behind him and let it stay there. He left his mom there. He was ready to keep moving forward when all of a sudden life was dragging him backwards. 

All anyone else could do was watch and let him go through the many emotions they knew were hitting him like a rock. Rusty pulled himself together seeming to go from crying to anger in the blink of an eye. Rusty was in his super cubicle when the door to the interview room opened. they locked eyes once more and once again rusty was frozen. The officers were leading Stephen down to booking and then to his jail cell when rusty gained his motor function back. he walked out and was in the hallway with the rest of major crimes. he could feel them watching him. Stephen seemed shocked that the boy was still here and surrounded by officers. 

"hold up," Stephen said as he was sign led away, "rusty, why don't you tell these people how nice were always were together, how nice I was to you."

"Fuck you" rusty replied without even blinking, "you killed randy and ill always have to live with that but where your going, I don't trust you will last long." 

"Whats that's supposed to mean?" he asked 

"id like to file rape charges Sharon." Rusty said letting that be the last thing Stephen heard as he was led away. He started bucking against the officers holding him. "We had a deal!" 

"why yes we did, but it seems someone else has file a complaint, not the police. so good luck in prison dip shit." Provenza yelled back to the man. 

Rusty quickly ran form the room away from Stephe and the rest of major crimes. He ran towards the bathroom, thanking the lord he wasn't sure he believed in anymore that it was empty, and emptied his stomach into the toilet. he herd the door open behind him. He turned to see Buzz had followed him but was keeping his distance, allowing rusty to be closer to the door to ensure he wouldn't feel tapped. 

"Why?" rusty asked after he finished throwing up, "why did you have to listen?"

"rusty? we had to. you know that. I am sorry though, you should never have had to experience that growing up, but I am very glad I got to get to know the obnoxious kid who I was always in charge of watching and getting food and helping with math. I am glad you are here and so is everyone else. Especially Sharon. So what do you say we head back there so your family can make sure you're okay." 

Rusty nodded and they made their way back into the murder room. Before anyone could say anything to him rusty said, "I just want to say, thank you. all of you for helping me and especially Randy today. and even more than that thank you for letting me have a family again and letting me into lives and helping me out so much. I love you guys and im so sorry you all had to hear that stuff today."

"Let us stop you right there jump street" Amy said

"You have been apart of this family since you walked through that door and Brenda was here kid." Tao said 

"really?" rusty asked

"really" Sharon said 

She went in for a hug slowly and was surprised when just as slowly rusty returned the hug. "if you ever want to talk," Sharon said, "I am always here for you." 

"thanks mom" rusty said, too emotional to realize what even said


End file.
